User blog:Mystical Trixter/Mr. Bones vs Achmed the Dead Terrorist; Epic Rap Battles That Are Unrelated To My Normal Ones
O hai, like the title implies this battle isn't part of Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand, just something I kind of wrote one day (Last Tuesday, to be exact) and I said today "Fuck it, let's put it up." so yeah. Since it's not a major battle of mine it will not get my usual coding and stuff, sorry. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES THE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SERIES! ACHMED THE DEAD TERRORIST VS MISTER BONES BEGIN Mr. Bones Welcome to my rollercoaster of rhymes, Achmed, this is where the ride never ends A laughingstock with a hand up his bony ass, yet not even Dunham wants to be his friend. You're bombing this battle like your car. your movie? Wish I hadn't seen it If you actually had a brain in that thick skull it'd be about the size of a Peanut I'm a spooky scary skeleton, I'll bring terror and fear more than you ever could You're a lonely wanna be that just wants to socialize, but I don't think you should You're even uglier than your son, and your comedy routine should just die By the end of this you'll be screaming "I WANT TO GET OFF MR. BONES WILD RIDE!" Achmed the Dead Terrorist Was that supposed to be good? Sweet Daddy D had better rhymes than yours, I'm huge and worldwide, you're a stupid internet fad, go back to being obscure! I am a terrorist, a terrifying terrorist, you should be scared I'm not holding back like your restraints, you shouldn't have dared. Was I supposed to be insulted by that rap? Most of it was just bragging! My son may be ugly, but at least I actually have a "bone" for shagging, I've blown you to pieces, your story isn't one to tell us And like Walter, all I want you to do is shut the hell up! Mr. Bones I'd tip my hat normally, but those threats didn't even offend me You're Jeff's biggest joke, I had a better fight against Slendy My flows like my coaster; rapid, fast, and it won't stop now I was expecting a challenge here; and then this skeleton popped out! Compared to you, with my existant bloodshed I have reason to boast Hardly anybody is your fan, my fame took off from just one 4chan post And now, just like the rest of the puppets I'll just go and ignore you With my bone shattering rhymes I think I was just 2spooky4you. Achmed the Dead Terrorist SILENCE, I KEEL YOU! Now I'm blowing up in anger, this will get gory, Just ride on out, Bones, I'm not scared of you or your lame story! You're more useless than Jose Jalepeno, more forgotten than Melvin, The amount of people you attract is nothing to the tickets my group's selling! I'm the Tycoon here, and I'm shutting down your ride today, So slow and lame I'd rather watch NASCAR with Bubba J! Sticks and stones won't break my bones, but when I spit rap bombs you better hide, Too late now for hiding now, though, Mr. Bones, because I just ended YOUR ride! Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO THE FUCK CARES!? EPIC RAP *Explosion, Michael Bay would be fapping currently* BATTLES THE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY SERIES! Who won Achmed the Dead Terrorist Mister Bones Category:Blog posts